1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for normally transmitting and receiving data by transmitting and receiving feedback information of a plurality of terminals, for example, stations (hereafter, referred to as ‘STA’) in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research has been actively conducted to provide various qualities of services (hereafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) of services having a high transmission rate to users. Examples of the communication system may include a wireless local area network (hereafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system. In the WLAN system, research has been actively conducted on a variety of methods for stably transmitting large-volume data at high speed through limited resources. Particularly, in a communication system, research has been conducted on data transmission through wireless channels. Recently, in the WLAN system, there have been proposed a variety of methods for normally transmitting and receiving large-volume data by effectively using limited wireless channels.
Meanwhile, in a current communication system, there have been proposed a variety of methods for transmitting and receiving large-volume data to and from a plurality of users by effectively using limited frequency channels. In order to normally and stably transmit and receive data to and from a plurality of terminals corresponding to a plurality of users, for example, STAB, optimal links for transmitting and receiving data to and from the STAB at a frequency channel must be set. In order to set the optimal links for transmitting and receiving data to and from the STAB, feedback information on the data transmission and reception to and from the STAB must be normally transmitted and received.
However, in a current communication system, for example, a WLAN system, a specific method for normally transmitting and receiving feedback information of a plurality of STAB to and from the STAB has not yet been proposed. In other words, as the feedback information of the respective STAB is not normally transmitted and received, the communication system has a limitation in setting optimal links for transmitting and receiving data to and from the STAB at the frequency channels. As a result, the data may not be normally transmitted to and received from the STAB.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for normally transmitting and receiving feedback information of a plurality of STAB, in order to set optimal links at frequency channels in a communication system, for example, a WLAN system and thus normally transmit and receive large-volume data to and from the STAB.